1. Technical Field
The invention relates to account management systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus that uses a data center for networked account management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The leading account management system is the TRIAD system, manufactured by Fair, Isaac and Company, Inc. of San Rafael, Calif. TRIAD is a portfolio management and scoring system designed to help reduce losses, increase revenues, and take advantage of promotional opportunities, for single or multiple portfolios such as credit cards, telecommunications, and installment loans. With systems such as TRIAD, an end user's decision-making process can respond quickly to changes in the end user's customer population and the economic environment. The end user can test new strategies on a small part of a portfolio and still keep a current strategy in place on the majority of the portfolio. Systems such as TRIAD also provide reporting to measure the effectiveness of competing strategies.
Such account management systems currently available require significant internal resources of an end user before they can be integrated into the end user's legacy information management systems. It would be advantageous to provide an account management system that allows end users to bypass the need to integrate such system into their legacy information management systems.